Psychic Mistress: Rise of the Ultimate Trainer
by pokedawnheart
Summary: After a hard childhood, Ashlyn is ready to move on with her life as a trainer, but it's harder than she realizes when old nightmares still haunt her every waking moment. Can she pull through with everything that has and will happen, even when it seems all hope is lost? Aura!Psychic!Fem!Ash.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new story. Yes, I know, I have way too many stories. Well I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I update my stories when I get the creative juices for them, and this one was going crazy. This story mainly came about from the lack of good psychic master Ash, not that all stories of this theme is bad.**

 **Ashlyn will have non-psychic and non-persudo-psychic types. Just so you know.**

 **Key:**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

' _Telepathy (Targeted)'_

' _ **Telepathy (General)'**_

 **{Pokedex Entries}**

 _~Flashbacks/Time Skips/POV Change~_

 **Hope You Enjoy!**

Kanto I

It was a peaceful day in Pallet Town, on the south-western part of the Kanto region. A huge crowd had gathered in front of the renowned Professor Oak Lab to watch the new trainer's first step on their journeys. There was another reason that the people of Pallet were gathered there.

A twelve year old girl with mid-back long jet-black hair and amber eyes, wearing a black tanktop under a light blue vest, blue jeans and red and white sneakers, stood a little ways apart from the other starting trainers, knowing that almost no one would cheer her on for her journey. At her heels, as he always was, was her Growlithe, an orange puppy with black stripes and cream-colored muzzle, chest, underbelly, tail and access fur on top of his head. He growled at any of the town people who got too close to his mistress, taking the 'overprotective' part of the typical hound pokemon personality to a whole new level.

The girl, Ashlyn Ketchum, had been given her Growlithe by her father when he left, leaving his only daughter an orphan. It wasn't just her father leaving that haunted her day and night. It was what he had said that night as he had left without turning back to even look at his daughter one last time.

 _~Flashback: Six years~_

Six year old Ashlyn cried as her father hit her one last time. When her father finally left, the young girl cried as she thought about what upset her father so much. She had shown him a new trick that she had learn with the help of her friend Gary Oak, grandson of the great Professor Oak, orbiting random objects around herself with her telekinesis. Her father never found her gifts as amusing as she did. Besides telekinesis (the ability to move items with her mind) Ashlyn also telepathy (the ability to read and communicate other minds with her own), empathy (the ability to feel what others are feeling) and aura manipulation (the ability to sense and manipulate aura).

She broken from her tearful musing by the sound of the car starting. Her father came back in the house and told her coldly "Pack up. Take only that can't be replaced." Well used to be told what to do in that tone, Ashlyn only nodded her head and went back to her room to pack. First, she propped her suitcase on her bed using her telekinesis, then, continuing to use her telekinesis, she went through all of her things, putting those she either couldn't live without or that couldn't be replaced in her suitcase. Afterwards, she went to the living room, where her father was waiting. The car ride was completely silent. When they got to their destination, Ashlyn saw it was the Oak Lab.

The next ten minutes were miserable for young Ashlyn. Just as her father was leaving, he seemed to think about something before reaching and pulling out a pokeball, a Level Ball actually. Ashlyn knew what was in it, a Growlithe that his breeding Arcanines produced that smaller than its siblings.

"A weak runt for a monstrous freak." He sneered, placing the pokeball on a side table and leaving without another word.

 _~Flashback End~_

Ever since that day, Ashlyn hadn't been the same. Always wanting to be alone for a whole month. When she had started interacting with people again, she always held a coldness in her gaze. What no one knew was that she was only scared of hearing those two words again.

 _Freak. Monster._

There just no way to escape those words.

Ashlyn was shaken from her musing by her only human friend, Gary Oak. The Oak's had become the family she had been denied after her _father_ had left her at the lab. The professor had arrived to find her crying in the entrance room with her suitcase and had calmed her down. After that, the funny professor had become her grandfather/father-figure, and his grandson had become the older brother she never had, despite the fact that the two of them were basically the same age. Her 'brother' was currently signaling her to come over so they could begin. Ashlyn blushed, she had thinking about the past so much that she didn't even notice when they had walked into the lab or listened to the Professor's lecture of safety and bonding. The other two newbie trainers, Leaf and Nathanial, were glaring at her.

Taking stock of the situation, Ashlyn realized that no one else had chosen their starter pokemon yet. She stared at Gary for a moment as if asking 'are you sure?' At his return nod she stepped forward and looked at her options. Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, the usual.

Just as she was about reach for Charmander's pokeball, she suddenly felt the all too familiar feeling of abandonment coming from another pokeball off to the side. Looking over, Ashlyn noticed a pokeball sitting on a counter with a purple eye sticker on it, signaling that the pokemon was a psychic-type. Without really realizing what she was doing, she grabbed the pokeball and looked at the Professor for permission. When he nodded, she nodded in return and rejoined the other three newbies. Leaf took that as her que to choose, picking Bulbasaur. Gary chose Squirtle next, leaving Nathanial with Charmander.

Afterwards, they all received five empty pokeballs and the newest version of the pokedex inside of their cases. The cases were white with light gray designs and details, and looked very simple. That was until the newbie trainers each took their new device. With four flashes of light, each case and pokedex within became customized. Leaf's became pink with pale purple designs and details, Nathanial's became red with orange, Gary's was blue and gray and Ashlyn's was lavender and blue.

Leaf and Nathanial left soon after that, saying that they needed to get started as soon as possible. Ashlyn still had one more thing to do before she left and Gary wanted to be there. Taking her pokedex out of its case, she pointed it at her long-time partner.

 **{Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon. Extremely loyal to its Trainer, it will bark at those who approach the Trainer unexpectedly and run them out of town. This Growlithe is Male and has the ability Intimidate. He knows the moves: Bite, Ember, Leer, Odor Sleuth, Dig, Protect, Sunny Day, Flame Wheel, Reversal, Agility, Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Flame Change, Thunder Fang, Wild Charge, Take Down, Double Team, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Burst, Roar, Return, Retaliate, Crunch, Outrage, and Flare Blitz. He also has the egg moves Body Slam, Howl, Double-Edge, and Double Kick, all of which are unlocked.}**

Ashlyn and Gary both whistled in appreciation for the little hound that they had both raised. Then Ashlyn pulled out a Fire Stone from her pocket. Holding it up to Growlithe, she telepathically asked, _'Are you sure you want to go through with this?'_

' _Yes, my Mistress,'_ Growlithe replied with no hint of hesitation. With that conformation, Ashlyn gave the Fire Stone to her long-time partner who touched it with his nose. The reaction was instantaneous, as Growlithe glow blueish white and changed. He grew taller, the access fur grew to cover his whole head, with the exception of the stripe of thinner orange fur around his eyes. When the light faded, an Arcanine was standing where Growlithe once did. Ashlyn once again pointed her pokedex at her long-time partner.

 **{Arcanine, the Legendary Pokemon. Arcanine is known for its high speed. It is said to be capable of running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within this Pokemon's body is its source of power. Upon evolution, Arcanine learned the move Extreme Speed.}**

Ashlyn nodded at the information and put away her pokedex. After hugging her foster brother in thanks for all he and the Professor had done, she and her newly evolved Arcanine left the Lab through the back door. Once they were in the fields, Ashlyn jumped onto Arcanine's back and he ran them onto the route and the next chapter of their lives.

 **Okay, what do you guys think. Was it bad, was it good, do I just need to stop writing fanfiction because I suck, what?**

 **Also, what kind of pokemon did I give Ashlyn for her official starter? I will give you one hint: It can Mega Evolve in time.**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy! See you guys next chapter!**

 **~pokedawnheart**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second chapter! And I thank you for all your reviews. All of the pokemon guessed, Ashlyn will recive. Now I just want to answer some reviews that pointed something or I really liked in the order they reviewed.**

 **xXSukuraBlossomsXx- Thank you for the complicates and I ask a question: what is a royal pokemon? You can tell me through PM, I just wondered.**

 **St Elmo's Fire- First of all, I AM NOT WRITING A OC! If I were, I would come out and say it right off the bat. Second of all, you got to admit, those abilities are kinda weird and rare. Last of all, if you don't like my grammar, then don't read my stories. Simple as that.**

 **Johnathen- Ashlyn will get a Pikachu and a Meowth, though your idea about Team Rocket's Meowth is interesting. Though I will not do the pairing you suggested for three reasons: One, I don't really like Pearlshipping, two, Dawn is still going a girl in this story, and three, I don't think I'll be doing a pairing, though you can make suggestions.**

 **RebeccaMagic9- First of all, I love the pokemon jokes, and quick hint, next time you have more points to talk about (I think you should the Mega Crobat idea) use the Woobat evolution line. And I thank you for all your complicates. You're making me blush. *blush big time***

 **Guest- I like your suggestion about Giovanni and I will take it into careful consideration. Sadly none of the manga characters will be making a appearance. Sorry about that.**

 **Kurakuma- Thanks for the complicate!**

 **That's it for reviews. There is one more thing I need explain even if no one asked about it: the pokedexes. They aren't the pokedexes you're familiar with. They're smartphones! I got the idea from an app that I have called PokeType, which has been a big help to me. They do everything that smartphones do our world and the cases also act as chargers. Cool, huh?**

 **And, now I'm rambling. Anyway, I'll just get on with it.**

 **Key:**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

' _Telepathy (Targeted)'_

' _ **Telepathy (General)'**_

 **{Pokedex Entries}**

 _~Flashbacks/Time Skips/POV Change~_

 **Hope You Enjoy! And please review?**

Kanto II

When the two left Pallet Town far behind them, Ashlyn finally suggested that they stop so that they could get to know their new teammate. Arcanine agreed enthusiastically. With no more prompting, Ashlyn opened the pokeball containing their new friend.

Out came a tan fox-like creature with a brown torso and shoulder pads. Its eyes were closed with the appearance of being asleep. One each hand and foot were three digits that ended in claws.

Ashlyn quickly pulled out her pokedex to scan her new partner.

 **{Abra, the Psi Pokemon. Abra sleeps for eighteen hours a day. However, it can sense the presence of foes even while sleeping. In such a situation, this pokemon immediately teleports to safety. This Abra is male and has the ability Inner Focus. He knows the move: Teleport. He also has the egg move Psycho Shift, which has not been unlocked.}**

Ashlyn nodded her head at the information. Teleport was a good move to have if one utilized it properly and Psycho Shift could be helpful as well. Just then she felt a presence entering her mind.

' _Are you my new trainer?'_ a voice rang in her head and she knew that it was her new Abra, though she did wonder what he meant by "new trainer".

' _Yes, I am. Though what do mean when you say_ new _trainer? Did you have one before?'_ Just then, the feeling of hatred entered her new partner. With the telepathic bond in place, Ashlyn caught a glance of a boy only a year older than her with blue hair and navy eyes wearing a pink short-sleeve shirt, brown vest, red necktie, brown jeans, red sneakers and a big pair of sunglasses with white rims. She watched him beat his pokemon when they lost a battle (even if it was his fault) and then leave them in the most horrid condition in the most barren of places. Then the memories faded away, as if Abra just pushed them from his mind to focus on other things.

' _Yes, and he was horrible. He caught me about ten months ago and only just recently did he release me.'_ Not wanting this to go any further into the past (for the past should remain the past) Ashlyn decided to get introductions taken care of.

' _Well, enough about that, my name is Ashlyn and that's my Arcanine over there,'_ Ashlyn said while pointing over her shoulder to where Arcanine was currently sniffing at some trees.

' _You're an experienced trainer?'_ Abra asked, sounding like he honestly didn't care one way or another.

' _No, I'm just a newbie. I was given Arcanine when he was just a baby Growlithe by my_ father _'_ Ashlyn spat out the word "father" as if it were poison while her mind flashed to the last sight she had of him personally: dark brown hair perfectly slicked back and cold black eyes staring at her wide and tearful amber ones before turning and walking away.

Just then, Arcanine started growling. It wasn't a growl Ashlyn was used to hearing so she looked up to see what had set him off. What she saw was a flock of twenty-three brown birds with red wings pecking away at the ground. That is until they heard the growling of the huge dog. As one, they turned to stare at Arcanine before squawking and taking flight, taking the growling as a challenge. Out of morbid curiosity, even if she already knew what they were facing, she took out her pokedex again just to see what it would say.

 **{Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger.}**

Ashlyn gulped. She had never really liked Spearows or their evolved form Fearow. They were violent and loud and not very pleasant. She sometimes wondered how Spearows and Fearows could operate in a flock. Thinking quickly, Ashlyn gave her fist order as a trainer. "Arcanine, Double Team into Extreme Speed and finish them with Flamethrower!"

Suddenly there were five Arcanines running at top speed towards the Spearow flock, tackling them at times. Then all five unleashed streams of fire, hitting all the birds and making them fall to the ground, some of them with rather serious burns.

She quickly treated the more seriously injured birds and left, not wanting to be around when they woke up. Riding Arcanine again, with Abra sitting right in front of her, Ashlyn found a sense of peace. Noticing a river to her left, she got Arcanine to stop so that they could get more pokemon partners. Casting out her super rod, she sat down and leaned against Arcanine, who was laying down just behind and was curled around her, while Abra went back to sleep right beside her. A little ways to her right was a girl about two years older than her with really pale skin and orange hair held in a side ponytail. At her side was purple starfish with ten limbs and a gold bracket surrounding a red gem. Although Ashlyn already knew what kind of pokemon it was, she took out her pokedex from its case once more to scan the pokemon.

 **{Starmie, the Mysterious Pokemon and the evolved form of Staryu. Its core shines in many colors and sends radio signals into space to communicate with something.}**

Just then, the other girl's rod pulled taunt and started fighting her. When she was finally pulled the pokemon out the water, it was revealed to be a white and red elegant-looking goldfish with half-lidded blue eyes and a horn on its head. Ashlyn's pokedex, which was never put up, was already giving her information before the other girl could even call an order.

 **{Goldeen, the Goldfish Pokemon. A strong swimmer, it is capable of swimming nonstop up fast streams at a steady speed of five knots per hour.}**

"Starmie, Psychic, then Thunderbolt!" Starmie's core glowed blue and a blue outline surrounded Goldeen, forcibly keeping it still while causing some pain. It started to flail, as if to get away from the telekinic grip. Meanwhile, Starmie had started sparking with yellow electric energy, which it fired in the form of a lightning bolt. The bolt hit, causing a lot of pain to Goldeen. The girl tossed a pokeball at the fish, who then absorbed inside, and the red and white ball fell back to earth until it was incased in a blue glow and returned to its owner. The ball started vibrating then dinged a minute later to show the capture was successful.

Just then, Ashlyn felt her line tug and yelped in surprise. She quickly got over her surprise and started to tug back to see what she had captured on her line. When it was finally pulled out of the water, Ashlyn was fairly surprised. It was a brown starfish with five limbs and a gold bracket that looked like it was secured on its bottom right limb around a red gem.

Deciding to capture the starfish since it could be very helpful, Ashlyn went into action. "Arcanine use Wild Charge!" Arcanine, who was no longer napping, ran towards the starfish with his body covered in electricity. He slammed into the starfish, greatly harming it but not enough for capture. "Now, Thunder Fang!" Arcanine twisted his body around a Water Gun that had been fired and bit the starfish with his fangs crackling with electric energy. After that hit, the starfish was down for the count. Ashlyn threw her pokeball that she had just retrieved from her bag and threw it. A minute later, Ashlyn had a new pokemon. She took out her pokedex from its case since she had put it there while the orange-haired girl caught her Goldeen.

 **{Staryu, the Star Shape Pokemon. Staryu apparently communicates with the stars in the night sky by flashing the red core at the center of its body. If parts of its body are torn, this pokemon simply regenerates the missing pieces and limbs. This Staryu is unknown gender and has the ability Natural Cure. It knows the moves: Tackle, Harden, Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Psybeam, Confusion and Swift.}**

Ashlyn nodded, happy with her Staryu's moveset while also thinking about how she could make it stronger. She looked over to where the other girl was sitting and saw that she was packing up while happily commenting on her brand new Goldeen and how she was going to make it a powerful Seaking. Ashlyn decided to move on, while it was only noon she wanted to get to Viridian City before dark and she had no idea how much further away it was. Before she could leave the river, however, she noticed a yellow duck sitting on the edge of the bank. She threw another pokeball at the duck and a minute later she had a new pokemon. "Well, that was weird," Ashlyn muttered as she pulled out her pokedex again to scan her new teammate.

 **{Psyduck, the Duck Pokemon. If it uses its mysterious power, Psyduck can't remember having done so. It apparently can't form a memory of such an event because it goes into an altered state that is much like deep sleep. This Psyduck is male and has the ability Swift Swim. He knows the moves:** **Scratch, Water Gun, Confusion and Disable. He also has the egg moves Hypnosis, Psybeam, Future Sight and Confuse Ray, all of which are locked.}**

Ashlyn nodded once more, satisfied with her new teammate. He would need a lot of training, but it would be worth it in the end. She finally left the riverbank with the intension of not stopping until she reached Viridian. Unfortunately, that plan wasn't followed through.

About ten minutes later, Ashlyn was walking beside Arcanine, Abra sleeping on his back, when they heard a commotion. Deciding to check it out, they followed the noise being made, a battle from the sounds of it. When they got there, they found a boy Ashlyn's age with red hair wearing an orange short-sleeve shirt, brown pants and black and orange sneakers, commanding a red lizard with a flame on its tail-tip. Their opponent was a gold great horned owl with orange wings. Looking at his pokedex case on his belt, she realized that it was red and orange. _Nathanial_. She pulled out her pokedex and scanned his starter.

 **{Charmander, the Flame Pokemon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the pokemon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely.}**

The owl knocked out Charmander easily with a Tackle and flew off towards her before Nathanial could do anything. It landed four yards away from Ashlyn, hooting at her to hurry up, eager for a battle. "Arcanine Battle Stance!" Ashlyn cried. Arcanine howled in glee while Abra teleported off of Arcanine's back to Ashlyn's side. "Start this off with Flamethrower!" A stream of fire was fired at the owl, who dodged by flying slightly to the left and came in for a Tackle. Arcanine jumped to the left of the attack and the forward momentum made the owl slam into a tree. "Overheat!" A stream of white-hot fire shot out of Arcanine's maw and raced to the dazed owl, who took the hit and was now considerably weaker, but only just. Fire, after all, was neutral to Flying. She needed an Electric-Type move but all of Arcanine's were physical and she doubted that Arcanine could get close enough to pull it off. _If only we could trap it….._ She thought before the perfect plan came to mind. "Bite!" Arcanine started charging towards the owl, who was getting over its dizzy spell and was charging with Tackle in return. Right when they were about to clash, Ashlyn called her next order. "Dig!" Arcanine jumped and came down digging. The owl's momentum carried it a little bit before it managed to backwing and take off after Arcanine. Ashlyn's pupils glowed blue as she used aura to sense their locations. When she sensed that they were both in the proper position, she gave her final command. _'Thunder Fang!'_ She felt, rather than saw, the outcome. It was a hit and the last hit they needed. Arcanine dragged the unconscious owl gently in his jaws. After taking yet another pokeball from her bag, Ashlyn threw it at the owl. A minute later, Ashlyn had her third capture. Taking out her pokedex, she scanned it.

 **{Noctowl, the Owl Pokemon and the evolved form of Hoothoot. Its eyes are specially developed to enable it to see clearly, even in murky darkness and minimal light. This Noctowl is male and has the ability Keen Eye. He knows the moves:** **Tackle, Confusion, Foresight, Hypnosis and Peck. He also has the egg moves Feint Attack, Wing Attack, Agility, Night Shade and Defog, all of which are unlocked. Please note that this Noctowl is Shiny.}**

Ashlyn whistled. That was one strong Noctowl. Nathanial had long ago left. Looking at the sun, Ashlyn shrugged noticing it still high in sky. She continued walking with Arcanine beside her, Abra going back to his nap on Arcanine's back now that the battle was over. Nothing could break the peace hanging around the trio. None of them noticed a red bird flying overhead who only chuckled and continued flying while giving a silent blessing and promise of meeting.

 **Okay, how was that? Was it worth the wait? I sure hope so, I spent nearly nine hours working from the point after Abra's Pokedex Entry to finish this afternoon! So please leave a review so I know that you liked it.**

 **See you guys next chapter!**

 **~pokedawnheart**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. This has been a very short amount of time from my usual update period. Huh. I guess my muse for this story is higher than I originally thought. It's only been one day since my last update and already I'm doing it again. Now, I need to acknowledge the reviewers that reviewed for Chapter Two, but before that I need to acknowledge something that I forgot to do last chapter. St Elmo's Fire brought up a good point that I didn't comment on: Growlithe/Arcanine's submissiveness. None of the pokemon are submissive, but that is a common title for trainers from their pokemon. Though sometimes it's not all about respect. (For more on what I mean, watch the** _ **Merlin**_ **series on BBC America, it's quite funny!)**

 **Alright, Chapter Two Reviewers, here we go:**

 **xxMockingbirdxx- I know that the pacing was fast, but when I first thought of this story, Ashlyn was only supposed to capture Staryu and maybe Psyduck but then I thought how useful Noctowl would be and originally he was supposed be a Hoothoot, but I could never figure out how to properly write the story like that. Sorry for offending you about that.**

 **Kurakuma- Noctowl will most likely be like he was in the anime (in that he has a sense of humor) though this is not the same Psyduck that Misty captures in the anime.**

 **xXSakuraBlossomsXx- Thank you for the explanation. As for the Kanto Starters, only one is comfirmed, though I could include the other two. We'll have to wait and see. Though if I do include all three, they will fully evolve. That I promise.**

 **Okay, that's it for reviews. Let's get this story on the road!**

 **Key:**

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

' _Telepathy (Targeted)'_

' _ **Telepathy (General)'**_

 **{Pokedex Entries}**

 _~Flashbacks/Time Skips/POV Change~_

 **Hope You Enjoy!**

Viridian City was huge. There was just no other way to explain it. It took her thirteen minutes to find the Pokemon Center and by that time, Ashlyn was slightly irritated. She had returned Arcanine and Abra to their pokeballs right before reaching the city. Finally reaching the red roofed building, she walked in and up to the counter, where a pink haired woman with blue eyes was waiting to take of a trainer's pokemon. Ashlyn already knew that her name was Nurse Joy from her studies. She handed over all five pokeballs (even if Abra never battled) and asked for a room for the next week. After that, she departed to her temporary room and took out her pokedex from its case. Selecting the call app, she scolled through the contact list until she found Professor Oak and hit call. Then she waited.

" _Oak Lab, how can I help you?"_ the Professor's voice said after four rings.

"Hey Grandfather, you miss me already?" Ashlyn teasingly asked.

" _Ashlyn! I never expected to be hearing from you for at least another few hours! Where are you?"_

"Viridian City Pokemon Center. I'm just waiting for my pokemon to heal so I can start training. Why, where is everyone else?"

" _As far I can tell, they're all in Viridian Forest already. But tell me, how many pokemon did you capture?"_

"How did Gary get ahead of me?!" Ashlyn cried out in shock.

" _He said he was going to use a car to travel, remember?"_ There was a teasing hint to the Professor's tone as he said that and Ashlyn blushed out of embarrassment. She did remember Gary saying that, but she hadn't thought he was being serious! _"Anyways,"_ He continued, _"you going to tell me about you new pokemon?"_

"Oh yeah. Well, I have a Staryu, a Psyduck and a shiny Noctowl." There was a hint of pride in her voice as she talked about her newly acquired pokemon.

" _Hmm, interesting finds I must say. Well I must go and take care of a few things, hope your training goes well and remember to call if you need anything!"_

"Okay Grandfather, I will." With that final sentence, Ashlyn hung up then walked back to the lobby. Her pokemon were healed and it was time for a week long hardcore training session.

Outside on the battle fields that every Pokemon Center has, Ashlyn stood assessing her pokemon. Arcanine was, by far, the strongest and fastest, but his denfeses and Endurance were still lacking too much for her tastes. Abra only knew one move since his egg move wasn't active (though he could learn more through training), and while his Speed, Special Attack and Special Defense was good, his Endurance, Attack and Defense was almost laughable. Staryu had a good moveset, but it couldn't hurt to learn more. Its Speed and Special Attack were doable but she really needed to work on his Endurance, Attack, Defense and Special Defense. Psyduck had an interesting moveset, but he could do with more of a variety. As for his states, his Special Attack was by far the best, though everything else would need to be upgraded, particularly Defense. Noctowl would need a few more moves, namely Steel Wing and Aerial Ace, but other than that he was fine. Of all five of her pokemon, his Endurance was by far the best, as was his Special Defense. His Speed and Special Attack would need some training, but Ashlyn was most concerned with his Attack and Defense.

"Alright, listen up!" All five pokemon stopped what they were doing and turned towards their trainer, Arcanine sitting down and staring at her intently. "We have one week of training ahead, and we are going to train hard. It's Saturday so tomorrow morning we'll start training your stats, but today its move tutor until four. By that time, I expect you all to know Double Team and Protect. Arcanine, you already know those moves so you'll be helping me coach them, alright?" Arcanine yipped in agreement. "Alright, get to work!"

They trained four three hours, an hour and a half for each move. Ashlyn helped where she could, but for the most part left it to Arcanine. Instead, she worked on making a training schedule for the next week. It went something like this:

 _7:00_ \- Wake Up

 _7:01-7:59_ \- Get Ready for Day

 _8:00-8:30_ \- Breakfast

 _8:30-10:00_ \- Free Time

 _10:00-11:00_ \- Stat Training (Sunday-Endurance, Monday-Attack, Tuesday-Defense, Wednesday-Special Attack, Thursday-Special Defense, Friday-Speed, Saturday-All [training extended till 1:30])

 _11:00-12:00_ \- Cool down (except on Saturday)

 _12:00-12:30_ \- Lunch

 _12:30-1:30_ \- Free Time (except on Saturday)

 _1:30-4:00_ \- Move Tutoring

 _4:00-5:00_ \- Free Time

 _5:00-7:00_ \- Recap

 _7:00-7:45_ \- Dinner

 _7:45-8:15_ \- Get Ready for Bed

 _8:15-9:00_ \- Meditate

 _9:00_ \- Bed Time

By the time that the three hour training session was done, all four pokemon knew both moves, widening their movesets slightly. Ashlyn still wanted them to know more moves before they left, but it was okay for the minute. Returning all five pokemon to their pokeballs, Ashlyn walked back inside and gave them to Nurse Joy so that they could properly rest. Then she went to her room and took out her pokedex to make a list of all the moves she wanted her pokemon to learn before they headed out next Sunday.

 _Arcanine- Solar Beam, Dragon Pulse and Iron Head_

 _Abra- Calm Mind, Hidden Power, Focus Punch and Shadow Ball_

 _Staryu- Charge Beam, Water Pulse, Recover and Blizzard_

 _Psyduck- Calm Mind, Rain Dance, Shadow Claw and Water Pulse_

 _Noctowl- Roost, Steel Wing, Shadow Ball and Aerial Ace_

Ashlyn nodded. It was a good list with moves that weren't that complicated. They'd be able to learn all the moves by the end of the week, she was sure.

 _~Timeskip: One Week Later~_

The last week had been fruitful. All five pokemon had learned the moves she assigned them. And tomorrow they'll be set to continue on to Pewter City. It would be a relieve to be back into the wilderness and away from the busy city.

She was currently relaxing in the lobby having finished dinner. Suddenly the roof exploded. Two pkeballs were thrown down and the pokemon within released. One was a purple snake with a yellow rattle-like tail and the other was a purple ball with holes all over its body and a white skull over crossed bones symbol on its body. The ball, upon release, released smoke from it body and completely covered the lobby.

Coughing madly, Ashlyn had enough sense to call out her Noctowl and have him use Defog. What was revealed was somewhat surprising. Two teenagers stood in the doorway, one girl and one boy. The girl had long magenta hair that was styled in a single curl at the end, blue eyes and green pearl earrings. She was wearing a white shirt with a red R that showed off her mid-driff over a black shirt, while miniskirt, Black high-heeled knee-high boots and black gloves that went to her elbows. The boy had shoulder-length purple hair and green eyes and wearing the same outfit only with more coverage. Between them was a cream-colored cat standing on its hind paws with a gold amulet coin on its forehead, brown back paws and curled tail-tip and black eyes.

As soon as the smoke revealed them, they stared _singing_! It was the craziest thing she had ever heard! Though the cat had spoken the human language, which was kinda weird. But then, what they said really kicked in. _Team Rocket_. Ashlyn felt her blood boil in fury. While she herself had never met anyone from Team Rocket, she thinks anyway, she had heard about them and seen some results of their cruelty on both trainers and pokemon. She briefly wondered if the cat could talk because of them, if they had done something to the poor thing. Out of morbid curiosity, she took out her pokedex and scanned the three pokemon Just to see what it would say.

 **{Ekans, the Snake Pokemon. Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head.}**

 **{Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokemon. Toxic gas is held within its thin, balloon shaped body, so it can cause a massive explosion.}**

 **{Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokemon. Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this pokemon loves shiny coins that glitter with light.}**

Ashlyn nodded at the information, knowing that she had to be careful. Ekans and Koffing were Poison-Types. While all of her pokemon had moves to defeat them, they could end up poisoned in the process, which was something she wanted to avoid at costs.

"Noctowl use Confusion on Ekans and Koffing!" Noctowl's eyes and horn-like crest starting glowing a gentle blue, outlines appearing around the two Poison-Types, causing them a good amount of pain. "Staryu, Battle Stance!" Ashlyn cried while throwing Staryu's pokeball so it could join the fight. "Rapid Spin on Meowth!" Staryu started spinning while rocketing towards Meowth. The attack hit and Meowth landed on the floor in front of the two teenagers, Jessie and James from what there song said. "Toss those two over Noctowl!" Noctowl did so, and now they were in the prime position. "Alright Staryu, finish this with Charge Beam!" Staryu started rotating in place, each limb tip giving off an electric glow while the core started glowing yellow. As it continued spinning, the glows on each limb became an electric current, which transferred to right in front of the core until the energy was fired in a beam of electricity. The reaction was instantaneous, and they were blasted away from the Pokemon Center.

After receiving thanks from Nurse Joy, who healed up her pokemon so that they could be in top shape while taking on Viridian Forest, she went up to her room for the last night of her stay, and fell fast asleep while silently wondering if she would see those three clowns again. She actually kinda hoped she did, for they had very interesting thoughts that she scanned when no one realized, not even them. She smiled in her sleep at that thought. Yes, she could work with this.

 **Okay, how was that? Was the battling okay? I know it was mostly one-sided, but not all battles will be in this story. Ashlyn had been training for a whole week when it comes to the speed that her pokemon obeys her orders and she was hammering Jessie and James, they just didn't have any time to respond to her. Also, what do you think about the ending? Or even the whole Team Rocket Affair in this chapter?**

 **See you guys next chapter! And please review, I rate how well a story is going by how many reviews they have.**

 **~pokedawnheart**


End file.
